stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are a strong and adaptable race always looking to improve themselves in any way they can. This often results in little more than trial and error learning from their own or their ancestor's mistakes. Although, on the other side of their coin their pride often seems to stem from seemingly nowhere as they can be as stubborn as a Dwarf on their worst days. Humans are all in all a mixed bag of people, never truly knowing what they might surprise you with. Appearance Humans come in various shapes and sizes, however, for the most part their appearance is dependent on the climate their family originates from. Those from hotter or more harsher areas tend to have darker skin to combat the hot sun, while those of paler complexion tend to come from more cooler areas of the world. The humans tend to keep their heights between roughly five feet and six feet, but there are of course outliers to these expectations. A typical fit human's weight tends to shift quickly with their height. Although, among most races humans are the most common to be less than physically fit. Either being over weight or under weight, both are equally as common. Human hair colors typically stay closer to darker colors, blacks and browns being the most common. Blondes and Red haired people are not impossible, instead only uncommon red hair especially so. Their dress depends greatly on their homes and social stature. A Hagedisian noble will often dress far differently than a Troiclan street urchin. The most common however tends to be wool's and leathers for the commoners and finer materials such as silks for the more regal. History Lands Humans find their place on nearly every corner of the world often in places they are not always welcome. Their countries borders stretch far and wide encompassing some of the largest nations of the common age. This aggressive expansionist policy has not warranted them too many friends among the other races. Humans can always be found somewhere in the world, and places they cannot be found they are actively attempting to make their way in. Humans are also typically the first to explore new borders, but simultaneously the first to complain when they realize that their new home isn't the most luxurious or sustainable. Religion Humans have their own pantheon of deities, even if many of the deities they have come to worship are not particularly attuned to human ideals. Humans are always looking for a greater power to latch onto in search of whatever they might call happiness. This regularly leads them to a faith of some kind, be it for their own comfort, to further their pursuits of power or greed, or be it truly out of a compassion for their fellow man. Humans are often some of the first to turn their eyes towards the powers on high to give them guidance. Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increases: Your ability scores each increase by one. Size: Your size is Medium. Speed: 30 ft. Languages: You can speak, read, and write common and one extra language of your choice. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Size: Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages.Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level.